Pericoloso Ama del Mitragliere
by Teichi Yakushi
Summary: Miyoko, a young mafioso-in-training, thought she was through dealing with the blue haired demon named Mukuro. She thought she'd finally be able to spend some quality time with her Hibari. She should really stop jinxing herself... Rated M for later chaps.


(Okay! Now its no longer a preview! Heres the full chapter, now that I got done with obsessive-compulsively checking it! ^_^ If you actually were one of my friends, you'd wonder how a person like me can be OCD, but its mostly in my writing only. ^_^ As you can probably tell by my 2 smilies, I am in a very good mood! I got my Vino (Railtracerrrrr!!!) cosplay finished and all I need now is lots of blood red paint! =D Oh and for those reading my other KHR story, i'm sooo sorry! My comp died! And I got back into school! D= I'm trying to get the new one ready as fast as possible! Until then, please have patience! Imma stop rambling now! Enjoy this chapter in its full form! (Which isn't that much longer...) ^_^)

The bell on the door chimed as it opened. A girl in a cute, yet sort of risky uniform walked to greet the man and bowwed before she saw his face.

"Irasshai-masen!" She welcomed him.

She heard him chuckle and looked up. She gasped and almost dropped the coffee pot she was carrying. Standing in front of her was the same man that she thought was still incarcerated.

"Kufufu... Thats a nice look for you, Miyoko-chan." The purple haired criminal commented, eyeing her current attire.

"Mukuro... Why the hell are you here?" She glared daggers at him. Some of the other customers whispered to eachother.

"How rude! I've only come as a customer, and yet one of the employees treats me so harshly!" He went into a dramatic (but very fake) show of his displeasure.

"Mukuro... If you get me fired, so help me, i'll..." She mumbled the last part about violent torture to herself, but then put on her trademark waitress smile. "Well sir, come with me and i'll show you to your table." She said, turning and trying to keep her smile. There was no way she was loosing her job because this cruel and cunning man.

As he walked behind the brunette, Mukuro smirked as he thought of how he had outsmarted her once again, and discovered another weakness of sorts. 'Lets see... She loves Hibari, she is deathly afraid of needles and now I know that she either loves this job, or really needs the money.' He thought about his advantages over the mafioso in training, his smirk widening.

"Here you are." She said, pointing to a table and still straining a smile. "I'll get you some coffee, but then i'll be on break." She added, turning to walk off.

"Wait." Mukuro called to her. She turned with a pissed look on her face, finally unable to put up with him. "What is it..." She grumbled. He sighed and pointed to the seat in front of him. "Join me?" He asked with a rare, honest smile on his face. Miyoko rolled her eyes and walked off, not answering the question.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

After a few minutes, Mukuro (who had been zoning out) looked up as someone sat at his table. To his surprise, it was Miyoko in her typical jeans and t-shirt style.

"Aw! Miyoko-chan has accepted me!" He mocked her with a smirk.

"Quiet you... I have questions, thats all." She said as one of her co-workers walked up.

"Miyoko! I didn't know you have a new boyfriend!" The blonde giggled as she pulled out her order notepad. "N-natsu! You know i'm still going out with Hibari-kun!" Miyoko yelled, getting flustered at the absent-minded comment from her friend. Mukuro chuckled at the brunette's reaction.

Natsume giggled again. "Well then, who is he?" She asked, pouring Miyoko's favorite tea into her cup. Miyoko glared over at Mukuro. "A plague on my life..."

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Mukuro sipped some coffee while staring at Miyoko as she ate. Finally after a few minutes, she looked up at him with a frown.

"Would you stop staring!" She yelled at him. "Touchy much? You just look really cute today." He smiled at her while leaning his head on his hand. Miyoko popped another fry in her mouth, still glaring at the bluenette.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Mukuro asked, stealing some fries. Miyoko coughed and gave him a look like ; 'Are you fucking retarded?!' Mukuro sweatdropped. "Okay, yeah I get _that_, but even Tsuna isn't _this_ mad at me..."

The young gunner leaned back in her chair. "Well... Lets see. You kidnapped me, kicked the crap out of Hibari, possesed my friends, and tried to kill Tsuna. Give me one reason why I _shouldn't _hate you!" She snapped back at him and took a big bite of her sandwich.

"Because I love you." Mukuro said, imediately followed by Miyoko smirking.

"See! You can't even think of one good thing!" She said, then paused. "W-wait... What... DID YOU JUST SAY?!" She yelled, causing many of the customers to turn and stare at her.

"I believe you heard me." He said with a serious face. "I said I love you." Miyoko sat back down, just realizing she had jumped up when she yelled.

"...... Oh, haha! Very funny! Now's when you smile at me and say 'Just kidding' like you always do!" She said laughing to herself. Mukuro frowned and got up, putting down a tip, even though the coffee he was drinking was complimentary. Miyoko looked at him as he started walking off, it was pretty obvious he wanted her to walk with him, so she nodded to Natsume and ran after him.

Once they got outside, Mukuro turned to face her rather ubruptly, so Miyoko ran into him. "Ouch..." She muttered as she backed up. Mukuro grabbed her face. "You don't believe me... I'll have to show you, then." He said leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. Miyoko's eyes widenned in surprise and she quickly pushed the man away.

"Y-you...! D-don't do that again!" She stammered, a blush forming across her face. She felt guilt swipe over as she thought about Hibari. "Gomen... Hibari..." She whispered to herself. A hand grabbed her shoulder.

"You aren't the one that needs to apologize." A familiar deep voice spoke sternly. Miyoko twitched and looked behind her at the boy glaring straight at Mukuro. "Hibari-kun..." Hibari ruffled her hair and stepped in between the two.

Hibari pulled out his tonfa. "I really don't appreciate you putting Miyoko in akward situations... Do it again and i'll bite you to death..." His glare intensified as Mukuro just smirked at his threat. "Hmm...? Did Miyoko-chan say she was in an akward situation?" He asked. Hibari turned and looked at her, putting her on the spot.

"Er... Well, it wasn't too akward... Well, it kinda was... But... uh... uh...!" She stuttered, trying to come up with the right words that would upset either of the two. In reality, she wasn't as mad at Mukuro as she made it seem, but she didn't want to make it seem like she had forgiven him, because she hadn't.

Hibari turned back to Mukuro. "That looks pretty damn akward to me. Why don't you just leave her alone?" He said tapping Miyoko on the head and giving her a slight smile. Mukuro cocked his head. "Oh? I believe thats a decision that Miyoko should make herself." He looked at Miyoko with a smile. "Isn't that right?"

The brunette clutched her head. "You're all making me confused! Why can't you guys just get along! I'm going back to work, so leave me alone!" She yelled and run back into the resteraunt. Hibari watched her run off and growled at Mukuro. The ex-convict grinned at him. "Aw, looks like we made her upset!" He turned to leave. "I'll leave her to you for now, but just know that i'm not going to back down. She will be mine..." He nodded his head and walked off.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

"Another customer, Miyoko!" Natsume yelled back to Miyoko as she finished getting her uniform back on. "Coming, Natsu-aneue!" She yelled back, slightly in a better mood after talking to her 'Big Sis' Natsume. Miyoko placed her order notepad into her pocket and hopped out to the front doors.

"Irasshai-mas--" She stopped when she saw Hibari standing at the door, with a kinda guilty face.

"Listen, I'm sorry for screwing with your head... And you should know by now, that there is no way that _him_ and I will ever get along." He apologized, not feeling annoyed in any way because Miyoko was very precious to him.

Miyoko's jaw dropped. She had _never_ heard Hibari apologize for anything before! "Its okay! Really, i'm not mad at you! I just was... confuzzled!" She said pulling out her made up word to reassure the black-haired boy. Hibari walked over and pulled her into an embrace earning some 'awws' and whistles from a few of the customers. Her boss just rolled his eyes. He wasn't too upset at her, because her energy seemed to pull people to the place, so he just left the two of them alone.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Mukuro sat apon the hill and watched from above as Hibari and Miyoko left the building. Miyoko waved to her boss and grabbed Hibari's arm, smiling at him. The black-haired boy patted her head and they walked off.

"This is very entertaining... Miyoko-chan seems to bring out a side of Hibari that I doubt anyone has seen before. She truely is special..."


End file.
